There's no way I can be the hero of a thousand faces
by Brother Bandit
Summary: What makes a hero? For Kyousuke Kousaka, this question will dog him as he sets off on a quest to make a name for himself. "I want to see if an ordinary person like me can do such extraordinary things."
1. Call and Refusal

Chapter 1: Call and Refusal

* * *

"…In other news today, the creators of 'Maschera: Lament of the Fallen Beast' has issued a casting call to the region of Chiba. They are looking for talented voice actors, ages fifteen to twenty one. All those interested are to contact Nichiri Television within the next few days…"

"Oho, this is a most interesting development," said Kuroneko as she watched the announcement on TV, "I wonder which poor soul will become contracted to this eternal damnation"

Saori chuckled, "Definitely, this is a rare occurrence; a once-in-a -lifetime opportunity, I might add."

"Eh? Why is that?" Kyousuke asked.

"Baka, don't you know anything?" His sister said scornfully. "Most Seiyuus are already well established in the entertainment industry. They're usually models, actors, idols, and so on."

Saori nodded. "She's right," she said, "Casting calls are a rare occurrence in anime, and few lucky ones get the chance for a breakthrough."

Kyousuke nodded thoughtfully. Honestly, he had no idea how complicated the anime world was like.

He, Kirino, Saori, and Kuroneko were enjoying lunch after a whole morning shopping in Akihabara. While normally the party hung out at Justeen Café. The place was closed due to some bizarre plumbing issue. Thus, it was Saori who elected to visit Cure Maid Café.

"_Hai_, Sorry for the wait."

The pretty waitress arrived, interrupting his thoughts. She was carrying a round tray with everything they had ordered. Kyousuke couldn't help but admire her good looks. She had raven-black hair tied into two pigtails and adorned with a purple bow; and her eyes were of rich chocolate brown full of joy and blithe. This one was one of the regular staff, and she looked happy working here. Kyousuke sighed, if only he could go through life without so much of a worry.

"_Oi, Aniki! _Quit checking out the waitress," Kirino suddenly shouted, "I know you're desperate, but please, not here!"

Kyousuke sighed. "I am not her out," He cried.

His sister sneered. "You so were, you perverted dog. I should put you on a leash!"

Kyousuke bristled.

"Just shut up," he snapped, "Besides, is it any of your business who I like?"

"Humph!" Kirino turned her nose away in contempt, "Like I care, I just don't want my image tarnished by the likes of you."

Kyousuke growled._ Really!_ What had he done to deserve this!

Meanwhile, said waitress sighed quietly, setting out their ordered food. Arguments like this were a regular occurrence: a minor inconvenience to something she loved. Thankfully, she knew these people were harmless. Suddenly, she felt a hand tugging at her sleeve. Saori leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Ne Kirara-shi," she said, "What do you make of that earlier announcement?"

Saori nodded to the monitor.

The waitress smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if _that girl_ pulled some strings on this one."

"Ho?" Saori mused, "Are you interested?"

Kirara laugh quietly and shook her head. "As much as I love Kanakana-chan, I don't think it's a right job for me."

"No?" said Saori, "Your sister seems to be fine, though."

Kirara smiled. "That's Kura-nee for you, always enjoying the limelight," she said, "But me? I really don't want to work in such a competitive world. I'm happy where I am."

Saori nodded understandingly, and let the waitress off to attend to her duties. Her attention turned towards her present company. Kuroneko exchanged a wordless smile with her, indicating that she'd heard every word. Then, the black-haired girl's eyes shifted as she watched the arguing siblings with keen interest.

"So, Ni-san," she said suddenly, silencing the pair, "Are you interested?"

"At what?" He asked.

"You know, that!" She jerked her head towards the TV, "Don't you want to try out as seiyuu?"

Kyousuke stared at her in shock. She really thought he had a chance? That he could actually do this—the most ordinary, average person of their group? Certainly, he wasn't the sort to partake in such an adventure. He wasn't someone so bold or so worthy to do something like that right? Besides, he preferred the mundane, right? After all, a peaceful life was a good life.

He made to protest against her, but just as he opened his mouth, his sister burst into fits of laughter.

"Ha, y-you think brother can become a seiyuu? Oh, please stop with the jokes, I'm dying with laughter!"

Kuroneko smirked. "Certainly, he has a very slim chance—nearly zero percent," she said, "Nevertheless, I think this is a rare opportunity for him to gain some experience in life other than school. And who knows, he may get lucky."

Kirino guffawed. "Yeah right! _There is no way my older brother could become that awesome_!"

* * *

A/N: This is not a sequel to "Seiyuu". I'm writing something completely different. However elements from my previous story may pop up.

For now, Please enjoy Chapter 1.

Bye for now.


	2. Setting out

**Chapter 2: Crossing the threshold**

* * *

"_Yeah right! There is no way my older brother could be __that__ awesome!"_

* * *

"…And then she puts me down like _every_ other time, without a care about how I feel. Honestly, why do I deserve this treatment?"

Kyousuke paused in his ranting as he was walked through the halls of his school with his best female friend.

"It's as though I could never get respect from her." He continued is spiel, fling his arms wide and knocking down an innocent bystander with his briefcase. "After everything I've done for her, it's always 'perverted brother' or 'lazy idiot' or even 'womanizing bastard'. Frankly, I'm _sick_ of it!"

Minami sighed. These tirades were a regular occurrence ever since his sister came back into his life, and the topic was always the same. This time though, Kyousuke-kun seemed particulary peeved, and she didn't know why.

"You've been a great brother to her," she said, "she may not show it, but she is grateful for all your support."

"Tch!"

"But Kyousuke-Kun, she's right about one thing, you know."

"And what is that?"

"That you're not the sort of person to take such risks." She hesitated, "You're not the type to do something this grand."

Kyousuke froze in mid-step.

"We've talked about this, remember?" She said, approaching him slowly, her eyes boring into his. "A peaceful life is a good life. Why would you want to spend so much energy to get something you may never attain, when you could live in comfort?"

Kyousuke stared at her.

"You really think I couldn't do it?" He whispered.

Manami shook her head.

"It's not something a normal person would do."

* * *

"Oi, Kousaka-Sempai! Are you okay?"

The voice of Sena Akagi pierced through his mind like a pin through a balloon. Kyousuke grunted as he jerked out of his trance.

Manami's words played through his mind like a broken record player. To think that even she doubted him, and even discouraged him. Not only that his best friend since childhood talked down to him like a parent to an unruly child. On top of that, her attitude made him feel really uneasy. Was it really _that_ hard to believe in him?

The boy sighed in despair and lay his head down on the big table. Never before had he felt so exposed. It was as though something in his life had been missing, and only now did he feel its absence.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, and he looked up to see soft purple eyes glowing with warmth and comfort. Her fingers combed through his hair in that loving way that he'd never expect from her.

"It appears that you have been cursed something foul," she murmured, "Is this about what happened yesterday?"

Kyousuke smiled a little. Despite her usual candor, her words were like a beautiful song that soothed his soul.

"Thanks a lot, Ruri," he said, "I owe you one."

The girl smiled before releasing him.

"Baka," she whispered, looking away, "I-I'm just trying to repay you after everything y-you've done for me. I should be the one to thank you!"

Kyousuke chuckled a bit. Despite her tough outer shell, Kuroneko truly had a sweet inner soul. _Truly, I'm blessed to be able to see even a fraction of that!_

For some reason now, the Game and Research Club had become a safe haven for him. Here, no one insulted him; no one imposed their will on him. He was accepted here for who he was, not for whom people thought he was. He was grateful for that.

"Ano," Kaeda Makabe, vice president of the club, spoke hesitantly, "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah that," said Ruri, "I'm sure you are knowledgeable of the Seiyuu audition going on Friday afternoon, correct?"

"Yeah," Makabe said slowly.

"Well, I want Kyousuke to try his luck there."

"EH!?" Everyone (including Kyousuke) looked at the girl in shock.

"But wait!" cried Kyousuke, "I thought you said I couldn't do it!"

"I said no such thing," she said, "You have a slim chance, but it's not zero."

Meanwhile, Gennosuke Mira, president of the club, stroke his chin with intrigue.

"What a Good idea!" he mused, "How awesome would our club be if we had our very own Seiyuu? What do you say, everybody?"

"Hear hear!" cried the whole club – including those strange twins (Kyousuke could never remember their names).

"Wait, guys," Kyousuke cried helplessly, "I don't know anything about being a seiyuu! I don't have any training!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" cried the President, "Makabe-san! Please pull out our recording equipment!"

"Hai, tenchou-sama!" cried the vice president. He bounded off to a cabinet and pulled out a set of microphones.

"Excellent," the President jeered. "Get ready, Kyousuke-san, we are going to give you a crash course on voice acting!"

* * *

The next few days seemed to breeze past one by one, and every afternoon, Kyousuke stayed late at school, working his voice to exhaustion. His practices were not professional in any way of the word. Nevertheless, Kyousuke trained hard, acting all different characters, some from foreign plays and others from contemporary Japanese work.

By Wednsday, he had already sent out his audition tape and had received his invitation to the live audition the very next day.

"Guys! Look," the boy cried proudly as he displayed his invitation to the club. "I made it!"

"Fantastic, you're going to do just fine tomorrow!" cried the president, "Don't forget what we've taught you!"

"Do your best sempai!" exclaimed Sena. "We believe in you!"

"Take the demote road," quoted Ruri, "Become who you are born to be!"

Kyousuke grinned brightly. He felt invincible!

"I will!" he cried firmly, bowing, "Arigato! Mina!"

A cry of Harrah rang through the room.

No one noticed the shadow that stood trembling near the doorway.

* * *

The next day, Kyousuke ignored Manami as he desperately waited for school to end. When the final chimed, he raced home as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Ta-dai-ma!"

Once inside, he carelessly left his shoes at the door and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. He tossed his brief case onto his bed and took off his blazer, before sprinting back downstairs.

Just as he got to the last step, the door in front of him opened, and Kirino appeared. Unable to stop, he collided with her, and the two both fell to the ground.

"Ow," he cried, "Oi Kirino, are you okay?"

"Kuso!" she snapped, "Baka Aniki, watch where you're going!"

_Typical…_

Kyousuke shook his head, smiling. Today, nothing will dampen his spirits.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now, Kirino," he said, "I've got to run!"

The boy quickly shoved his shoes on again, and opened the door.

"Hey!" Kirino cried, "Where are you going?"

Kyousuke stopped and grinned back at her.

"Seiyuu!"

He slammed the door shut, leaving Kirino on the floor, gaping.


	3. Through the Threshold

Chapter 3: through the threshold

* * *

The ride to Akihabara was swift and lonely. Not a single person shared the same car as Kyousuke. The boy sighed and leaned against the wall. Manami's fateful words still played through his mind.

"_Normal people don't do these sorts of things."_

Kyousuke chuckled sarcastically. Did normal people play siscon eroge with their little sisters or did they go out on dates with them?

Still the silence in the train played at his nerves, and by the time he'd arrived at Suehirocho station he was a little more shook-up. Gingerly, Kyousuke stepped out onto the platform and let the train go on without him.

In front of him, the outbound train stood with its doors open, waiting to whisk passengers back to Chiba. Oh, it would be so easy to just get on and go back. Kyousuke sighed and took the stairs up to the lobby and out into streets.

Akihabara was a different place during the weekdays. True, there were still plenty of shoppers about, but few were the crowds that dominated the weekends. Kyousuke winced as he shielded his eyes from the setting sun.

Now, where was he supposed to meet again?

The boy reached into his trouser pockets where he'd put his invitation. To his horror, his finger poked out from the bottom, revealing a giant tear. He rummaged through his other pocket; it wasn't there either! On top of that, he'd also forgotten his cell phone!

Kyousuke growled in frustration, cursing his luck; that folded piece of paper must have fallen out, and he didn't know where! Fortunately, he didn't need the invitation to get in (a simple photo ID would do), but now he didn't know where to go!

Kyousuke groaned and turned back to the station. To think that he ran out if his home with guns blazing ( in front of his sister no less). He did not look forward to the ridicule, the disappointment he would surely receive when they found out he failed before he even started.

He trudged back to the turnstiles, ready to accept his fate when suddenly, "Oi, Kyousuke-shi there you are!"

Kyousuke startled as he heard his name being called. He turned to see Saori Bajeena, decked out in her usual Otaku gear, running towards him.

"Saori," said he, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," She replied, "Kuroneko-Shi found your invitation at school and texted me. She said, 'that fool will surely stray from his path. Please help him.' "

"Thanks," Kyousuke deadpanned. Leave it to Kuroneko to save him and insult him at the same time.

Saori chuckled. "Luckily for you I was shopping in the vicinity."

"Arigato-ne, Saori-chan," He said.

With her help, Kyousuke easily found his destination. In a shocking twist of fate, he found himself in the Gee Store. Six floors above was the Cure Café, the very place this whole adventure had begun. Instead of going up, like they usually did.

"So," he said, "Where am I supposed to go again?"

Saori grinned and said, "I believe you are to meet downstairs at some place called Kujira no Hara."

"Eh! I've never heard of such a place!" Kyousuke said as he pressed the elevator button.  
Saori nodded. "I know," she said, "Very few are lucky enough to learn its secrets."

The elevator clang open, and the duo stepped into the gold trimmed glass carriage. Down the two went, like divers into the deep; and when the elevator door opened, Kyousuke gasped at what could only described as surreal.

Out before of him, a narrow causeway zig-zagged its way through a narrow chamber full of pristine blue water, illuminated by underwater lights. More water cascaded down the two sides of the chamber and bubbled from a small fountain, replenishing the artificial pond. The path, itself was actually below the water line, and kept dry only by ten centimeter high Plexiglas walls that lined its borders. The undersea light shone through these transparent barriers, bathing the tiled walkway with eerily dancing light.

On the other side was a gigantic sculpture of a whale's head, complete with two dinner plate-sized eyes. Its mouth was wide open, revealing a passage way for new patrons. Flanking the entrance were two giant blue and gold-framed signs with the inscriptions "Kujira no Hara" Carved in Hiragana.

Kyousuke turned back to Saori and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Saori shook her head. "I can't," she said, "I have to get home soon."

"Oh..."

Cautiously, He looked towards the whale's open mouth, beyond which lay his destiny. He looked back at Saori, his friend who represented the comfort of home; who nevertheless guided him to this spot. Inexplicably, all the anxiety he'd forgotten thanks to her came rushing back with full force, and Kyousuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"This is it," he said bravely, "This is where we will part."

"I guess so," Saori agreed.

Kyousuke stepped onto the little pathway. He walked out a few feet, before his nerves froze him again. He looked back at Saori and blurted out the one fear he had suppressed for so long.

"What if I fail? What if I completely mess up?"

Saori smiled. "Then I wouldn't think any less of you. You did your best, and that's all that counts."

Kyousuke bit his lips and turned back towards his destination: those glassy eyes of the whale, staring at nothing.

Then, Saori called him back one last time. "Before you go, I want to give you something."

Saying that, Saori Bajeena took off her Otaku glasses, gazed upon them with fondness, and then handed them over to Kyousuke.

"These are magical glasses, given to me by my mentor when I first started on my own journey," she said, "Hopefully, they will change your life, just as they did mine. Please use them well."

With shaky hands, Kyousuke reached up to receive his gift. He stared at the glasses with those swirls on the lens, then up at those beautiful green eyes of Saori Makishima.

Kyousuke grinned and put them on.

"Thank you," he said, "I will cherish these forever!"

With that, Kyousuke started across the tiled walkway. All around him, the sound of running water assaulted his ears. He could easily imagine crossing an underground river.

When he reached the other side, he heard the elevator clang open. He turned around and waved a final goodbye, before stepping into the whale's mouth. There, an attendant came out to greet him.

"Konbanwa! Are you here for the audition?" He asked.

"Hai," Said Kyousuke, "I hope I'm not too late."

"Nope, you're right on time. Follow me."

With that, the two disappeared into the whale's hungry mouth.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the symbolism I put in this chapter. Please don't forget to review!

and as always, thank you for following/favoriting my stories


End file.
